The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an interface assembly for a combustor arrangement.
Gas turbine engines include a combustor arrangement that includes a combustor liner for defining a combustor chamber that is located adjacent a downstream transition piece, which routes a hot gas to a turbine section of the gas turbine engine. A flow sleeve often surrounds the combustor liner, with the flow sleeve engaging the transition piece at an aft end of the flow sleeve. At the interface between the flow sleeve and the transition piece is a structure, such as a piston ring, used to control a pressure drop in the combustor arrangement. The piston rings accumulate substantial wear during a typical combustion cycle. Once worn out, replacing the interface between the flow sleeve and the transition piece is cumbersome, time-consuming and labor-intensive. Undesirably, the entire flow sleeve must be removed from the combustor arrangement and shipped to a manufacturer for replacement.